Laharl
|2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = A Sister's Support |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = A Sister's Support |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Null Cure All III |abilityX= Null Flurry Boost III |atk 0 = 7950 |hp 0 = 18000 |atk 1 = 8550 |hp 1 = 20000 |atk 2 = 9150 |hp 2 = 22000 |quote 0 = Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind." "Huh!? Wait for me, Big Brother!" |quote 1 = Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind." "Huh!? Wait for me, Big Brother!" |quote 2 = Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind." "Huh!? Wait for me, Big Brother!" |home quote 1 =S: "So this is Ishtaria... Look over there! That girl has Petals coming out of her - Are you even listening, Big Brother?" L: "Huh? Ah, yes." "... I was just thinking about the monsters here." S: "That last one sure was scary, but you took it down with no problems, Big Brother!" L: "Of course I did. I am Overlord, after all! But there are some strong monsters here... They might just make the perfect pets for my Castle!" S: "But this world is so different than ours! Who knows what'll change upon bringing them to the Netherworld!" L: "What are you going on about?" S: "Ah, forget about it! It's all too complicated to think about anyways!♪" L: "You're still talking? In any case, Sicily... Let's get ready to move! L: "Let's find my new pets! It's just a matter of time before I'm Overlord of this world as well!" S: "Make sure we have time to buy souvenirs, Big Brother!" |home quote 0 =S: "So this is Ishtaria... Look over there! That girl has Petals coming out of her - Are you even listening, Big Brother?" L: "Huh? Ah, yes." "... I was just thinking about the monsters here." S: "That last one sure was scary, but you took it down with no problems, Big Brother!" L: "Of course I did. I am Overlord, after all! But there are some strong monsters here... They might just make the perfect pets for my Castle!" S: "But this world is so different than ours! Who knows what'll change upon bringing them to the Netherworld!" L: "What are you going on about?" S: "Ah, forget about it! It's all too complicated to think about anyways!♪" L: "You're still talking? In any case, Sicily... Let's get ready to move! L: "Let's find my new pets! It's just a matter of time before I'm Overlord of this world as well!" S: "Make sure we have time to buy souvenirs, Big Brother!" |home quote 2 =S: "So this is Ishtaria... Look over there! That girl has Petals coming out of her - Are you even listening, Big Brother?" L: "Huh? Ah, yes." "... I was just thinking about the monsters here." S: "That last one sure was scary, but you took it down with no problems, Big Brother!" L: "Of course I did. I am Overlord, after all! But there are some strong monsters here... They might just make the perfect pets for my Castle!" S: "But this world is so different than ours! Who knows what'll change upon bringing them to the Netherworld!" L: "What are you going on about?" S: "Ah, forget about it! It's all too complicated to think about anyways!♪" L: "You're still talking? In any case, Sicily... Let's get ready to move! L: "Let's find my new pets! It's just a matter of time before I'm Overlord of this world as well!" S: "Make sure we have time to buy souvenirs, Big Brother!" |details = A bond was forged when Laharl and his sister Sicily fought over that title. And although Laharl says he wants nothing to do with Sicily, it would seem that this could not be further from the truth. |illust = Takehito Harada |CV = Kaori Mizuhashi & Kaori Ishihara |availability = }} Category:P7 ★ Category:Pack-only P7 ★